farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Project at Eden's Gate
The Project at Eden's Gate is a doomsday cult led by Joseph Seed and his siblings during the events of Inside Eden's Gate and Far Cry 5. Locals refer to members of the cult as "Peggies", which stands for 'P'roject at 'E'den's 'G'ate. They are highly militaristic with a large arsenal of weaponry to oppress non-believers. However, unlike the past enemy factions of the'' Far Cry'' series, they are not as well-armed or well-trained in formal military training as a traditional paramilitary groups like the Privateers, Royal Army (Guards), or Mercenaries. Despite their lack of military-grade weapons, they are the first enemy to own attack aircraft. However, their aircraft is either modified WWII-era fighters or agricultural planes outfitted with machine gun hardpoints. They are also known to utilize scorched-earth tactics as well as terror/demoralization strategies, destroying farms and other potential supplies of the Resistance, holding hostages, as well as desecrating the cemeteries and graves belonging to the community. Joseph's siblings all seem to utilize some form of Mind Control to mentally subvert them. Faith uses a drug called Bliss to create frenzied druggies she calls "Angels", while Jacob uses Mind-Control Music to activate Manchurian Agents. In the prequel, John pours a neon blue liquid that may or may not be Bliss into the river used to baptize new converts to the cult, and Faith adds the same liquid into the tea she gives Sara. History According to The Word of Joseph, the Project at Eden's Gate was started in Rome, Georgia by Joseph after hearing the Voice and recruiting his brothers. After a police accusation over their role in the disapperance of a man, Joseph decided to move the congregation to a rural part of the country, settling on Hope County on accounts of its name and defensibility. Along the way, Eden's Gate continued to build up a large congregation, though being constantly monitored by the police and FBI. By the time they arrived, they were numbering in the hundreds. After arriving, John was able to use his fortune in acquiring land for the Project, and his legal skills in defending the Project. In the time since, more people joined the project due to its moral code and support system, Faith being one of them. By the events of Far Cry 5, Joseph had declared the apocalyse imminent, and the Project has moved towards seizing land and forcibly recruiting people to reach its goals. Ranks The Project is made up of a number of cultists of differing ranks. Recently converted members are referred to as "Followers" and are only armed and armored very basically, with some only armed with baseball bats or other melee weapons. The Project's security forces are better equipped and trained than the Followers, and wear heavier clothing and body armor. Special ranks of the Project include: *Berserkers: Cultists armed with shotguns who charge relentlessly at their enemies. They will throw smoke grenades to disorient their target while rushing in. *Brawler: Cultists armed with baseball bats. They charge at their targets and attempt to bludgeon them. *Sniper: Cultists armed with sniper rifles who prefer to guard rooftops and other high places. They are much more perceptive than other enemies and very accurate, rarely missing a shot. *Rocketeer: Cultists armed with rocket launchers. Their rockets can easily destroy vehicles and hit enemies behind cover. *Hunter: Cultists armed with compound bows. Like snipers, they prefer to stay at a distance, but are more aggressive and will strafe back and forth while shooting arrows. Sometimes, they will light their arrow on fire to flush the player out of hiding. They use Judges to attack. *Heavy Gunner: Cultists armed with LMGs. They are the most durable common enemies in game and require a large amount of bullets to kill. Powerful sniper rifles can kill them in only a couple of hits. They will charge their enemies like Berserkers while laying down a large volume of fire. *Flamer: Cultists armed with flamethrowers. They are incredibly dangerous and can leave everything around them in flames. *The Chosen: Special enemies who often appear in airplanes to attack the player. They sometimes appear on ground as well, armed with a bow or assault rifle. They are very durable on foot and are much faster and aggressive than other enemies. *VIP: VIPs are cult leaders identified by their different appearance, Bliss emanating from their heads, and a red crown tag. They are slightly more resistant than regular enemies and award 75 Resistance Points when killed. *Angels: Brain-dead Bliss addicts who can only be killed by a shot to the head, uses mostly melee attacks. *Judges: Wolves domesticated through Bliss by Jacob Seed tasked to hunt down escaped Eden's Gate prisoners. Utilized by Hunters. Members *Joseph Seed - Cult leader *Jacob Seed - Herald, head of security *John Seed - Herald, lawyer *Faith Seed - Herald *The Chosen - The cult elite soldiers *The Cook *Feeney - Head chemist Trivia *According to Joseph, the Voice is the Voice of the Creator. *The Project at Eden's Gate recruits largely from the marginalized in society. *The Project at Eden's Gate largely preaches an isolationist stance from society, considering it unredeemable, with isolation and a simple lifestyle and strict moral code necessary for survivial. *The Project at Eden's Gate and plot for ''Far Cry 5 ''is very similar to the Waco siege, when the Branch Davidians led by David Koresh locked themselves inside the compound to fight against the ATF and FBI. *The name is a reference to the Heaven's Gate Away Team, a real-life cult that committed suicide because they believed that Halley’s Comet was a spaceship designed to take them away. *There are documents in the game that reveal the US government is actually aware of the Cult Activities and has a plan in place to bring them down, this is further proved by speaking with Willis Huntley who also says The Cult has popped up on the government radar. *Most male Project members have beards. * The Cult logo bears a strong resemblance to the Church Of Scientology cross. * The Cult's militancy is very similiar to that of the real life Peoples Temple cult, the Peoples Temple had trained soldiers who would attack cult memebers trying to leave and even outsiders. U.S Congressman Leonidas Ryan was one of the victims of these armed cultists. * The Father also bares resemblance to the leader of the People's Temple, James Jones. pt-br:Culto do Portão do Éden cult bazooka.png|Cult RPG Launcher cult hunter.png|Cult Hunters and a Cult Sniper cult pyro.png|Cult Flamethrower cult radio operator.png|Cult Alarm-Operator cult sniper.png|Cult Sniper and Cult Gunner Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Antagonist Category:Factions Category:Enemies Category:Far Cry 5 Factions